I will Protect Her!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What If ichigo Stopped Ganryuu from taking Senna? IchigoxSenna taken From the bleach movie: Memories of nobody. This is my first Bleach fic so don't kill me! also some Renjixrukia
1. I will save her!

Ichigo rushed forward moving in a blur 'No

Ichigo rushed forward moving in a blur _'No! I will not let him take her!' _he appeared in front of Gannryu, swinging Zangetsu wih one hand. Suddenly the man's spear shot out at him "Oh no you don't!" hissed the Orange haired shinigami. Before the pole could reach him he slapped his hand down on it using his new momentum to shoot forward and grab Senna with one hand. holding her tightly, Ichigo pivoted in midair and slashed the surprised Ganryu in the side digging the blade in deep.

"TAKE THIS BASTARD! GETSUUGA TENSHOU!" The wave of black energy slammed into the white haired man blowing him back. "Come back here!" Gannryu hissed holidng his side, as Ichigo flew to the ground. Before he could pursue them Renji, seeing that Ichigo needed some backup launched towards Gannryu. "Howl Zabimaru!" He shouted lashing his long sword at the man forcing him back. "Rukia! I need some help here!" here shouted the red haired shinigami.

Rukia Kicked her opponent into a wall, stunning him and leapt up to aid her friend. Gannryu, seeing that this was becoming a loosing battle ordered a retreat. "Fall back! we'll get her later!" Then he turned to look down at Ichigo. "THIS IS NOT OVER SHINIGAMI!" He shrieked at him and the he and his men, along with the white blanks, were gone.

Ichigo was breathing heavily from his attack _'Damn that still takes alot ou of me'_ but as soon as she saw Toshiro, Rukia and the others approach, He got in front of Senna once again "I already told you guys, you... are... not...takin' ... HER!" He shouted the last part and released a HUGE amount of sprirtual pressure, which scared the crap out of his friends. Rukia, seeing that Ichigo would go berserk at this rate, decided to intervene. "Wait a minute Ichigo! Why are you so prtoective of her?"

The orange haired youth snarled at her. "You should know damn well why! You guys want to lock her up forever so she can't be used as a weapon!" Then he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DONT CARE IF SHE IS THE MEMORY ROSARY OR A FREAKIN' WEAPON! SHE 'S A PERSON! SHE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO EXPERIENCE ANGER, JOY, AND SORROW!" Renji's eyes widened _' I think that I just relaized what was going on here. Ichigo is right. this is wrong.' _Renji walked over to Ichigo and the teen snarled at him.

"Whoah! Easy there Kurosaki! Im' on your side this time!" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Renji shrugged. "You were right. She's a person just like the rest of us and I will NEVER lock up an innocent girl for a crime that she did not commit!" So for now Im with you!" Rukia's jaw dropped. "Renji what are you doing?!" His eyes narrowed and he drew Zabimaru from it's sheathe. "Im sorry Rukia but I cannot and WILL NOT allow you to imprison Senna. If you guys want her so badly... THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!"

Rukia smiled sadly. "Are you two sure about this?" They both nodded. "Then I'm going back to Soul Society." She turned to Toshiro. "Captain, I'm sorry but I can't go through with this. I'm leaving." And with that she simply left.

Now Toshiro was in a pickle. He knew that even with Rangiku aiding him, he wouldn't be able to take down both Ichigo AND Renji without getting severely injured. He sighed. "Very well Kurosaki, Renji, I leave the girl in your hands.

The two breathed a sigh of relief and Senna gave Ichigo a hug making the poor Orange haired Shinigami blush. Remji chuckled _'Heh, it looks like Kurosaki has a crush on hthe girl... maybe this won't be as boring as I thought.'_

Ichigo overcame his blush picked up Senna bridal style nto noticing HER blush. Renji raised an eybrow _'So SHE has a crush on him to eh? This is going to be veeeeery interesting!' _

Then he heard Ichigo speaking "Huh? What did ya u say Ichgio?" Ichigo snarled. "I said that were going to my house! It's getting late and we need to be somewhere safe in case those guys attack again." Then he looked art Senna. "As for YOU, I'm, not putting you down until we get to my house! The last thing I need is you running off again!" Surprisingly, she didn't protest.

TADA! **So what do you think people? you like? by the way if you didn't watch the movie, you will be VERY confused! review please! (Or no more chapters!)**


	2. Bad Dream

Ichigo, Renji and Senna had just arrived at Ichigo's house when Ichigo's dad came flying at him. "YOU ARE LATE I- Before he could finish his sentence or his attack, Ichigo punched his father in the face sending him flying back against the wall. "WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!" He shouted at his old man, who was blabbering on about how strong his son was. Renji shook his head as the three of them entered the kitchen _'does his dad ALWAYS do that?' _

Ichigo rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something edible. Suddenly Senna was right next to him pulling out a pizza pie. Ichigowas surprised that she managed to grab it before he did. "Eh? how did you grab that so fast?" She shrugged "Does it really matter? I can share it with you if want." The purple haired girl smiled at him. "Think of it as me repaying my debt to you for saving me from that weirdo." Ichigo shook his head "I'll take the pizza but YOU are going to need somethinfg better than that to repay me after all the trouble i went thtrough today!"

She smiled, catching him off guard. "Don't worry Ichigo! I'll think of something!" The two of the sat down to share the pizza while Renji found a drumstick to chew on.

(Elsewhere)

"When can we go after the girl again?" asked one of Gannryu's men (Hey don't kill me, I don't know their names!)

"Not yet, said a woman with purple hair. Lord Gannryu is still suffering from the wound that Orange haired kid gave him."

"I say that we wait for at least three more days before going after her again. Lord Gannryu should heal by then."

(Ichigo's house)

After introducing Senna to Karin and chizu (Is that her name? i don't remember.) Ichigo flopped on the couch to watch some TV. Unfortunately, there wasn't anythin good on. So after telling Renji not to eat everything in the fridge, and making sure Senna hadn't run off again, the orange haired youth decided that it was time to call it a day. Ichigo threw Kon out of the room and fell into bed and was snoting peacefully within minutes.

(1 hour later 10:00 p.m.)

Ichigo was awoken by someone shaing him. His eyes snapped open, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Senna standing over him. He was about to tell her to go back to sleep when he saw that her orange eyes were filled with tears. "I-I- I had a b-b-bad d-dream." she stammered. Ichigo's scowl vanished when he saw how upset she was. Not thinking (As usual) about the consequences he scooted over in his bed and motioned for her to get in. She blushed, but the teen girl was too afraid of having another nightmare to refuse.

She crawled into bed and then the tears came. Senna just couldn't stop crying, she was terrified of that nightmare. Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. She immediatlely stiffened but slowly relaxed into his embrace. Ichigo ruffled her hair saying: "Sh, sh, Its okay Senna I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." he was half asleep so he didn't realize what he did next, but he still did it, not knowing that this would irreversibly alter the events that were to come.

He kissed her forehead!

Senna immediately turned beet red. _'Did he just kiss me?! Oh man! He actually did! YAY!' _That night she slept peacefully without any nightmares.


	3. Finally together

The next morning, Ichigo awoke to find Senna nuzzled into his chest, _'Eh? When did-_ Then he remembered her bad dream. _Oh yeah now I remember._ He smiled as he looked at her _'She looks so cute when she's sleeping, _he stared at her and ruffled her hair. Then the girl stirred. "Uh-uh, Im not done sleeping" she mumbled pulling the covers tighter to herself. Ichigo heard her mumble something else and he froze.

"He's soft_." "Hello! looks like the king is gonna get some action_!" Ichigo's darker half smiled and decided to have little fun. Senna finally woke up 10 seconds later, and looked up at Ichigo with a smile on her face. That's when Ichigo's other half decided to put his plan into action. He whispered to Ichigo. "Hey King! quit kidding yourself I'm you and I KNOW that you like her, and after what she just said I think she does too, so WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR TELL HER!" He shouted the last part.

Ichigo mentally nodded. This was one of the few times when his other half. his hollow was actually telling the truth. _'Oh well here goes nothing.' _"Hey Senna are you okay?" She nodded, thinking that he remembered the kiss he gave her. "I'm fine Ichigo." then she drew closer to him and whispered in his ear: "I think I finally figured ou how to repay you for saving me... Ichigo realized just how close she was. "S-Senna, what are you doing?"

She smiled and whispered one word "This. and with that, she kissed the orange haired shinigami. '_Woah! _he thought as she placed her lips on his. then he felt th NEED to kiss her '_Damn are you kidding me? Am I actually starting to FALL for her?' _His hollow go annoyed at this hesitation. _'Baka! Are you gonna kiss her back or what? She's pratically throwing herself at you!" _Ichigo mentally nodded. '_He's actually right for once! I like her!' _and with that the purple haired girl pulled away looking upset.

"What's wrong Senna?" he asked Tears began to form in her amber eyes. "Y-Y-You d-d-don't l-l-like m-m-me!" she stammered out, choking on sobs. Then she felt Ichigo's hand on her face. "You're wrong Senna... he murmured pulling her close. "You have no IDEA how much I like you." Her eyes lit up.

"R-Really Ichigo? This isn't some kind of cruel joke is it?" He shook his head smiling. "Senna, do you want me to prove it to you?" She nodded vigorously. His grin got even wider, and he tilted her head up so that she was looking up at him. "Then I'll prove it... he murmured. And Then Ichigo Kurosaki kissed her once again, but THIS time he meant it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they just enjoyed the kiss. When they broke they were BOTH smiling like idiots. "So you don't mind having an obnoxious loudmouth like me for a boyfriend?" He asked. She hugged him. "Not if you mind having a crazy bundle of energy like me for a girlfriend." They both shook their heads and said simultaneously: "Then its settled! You're my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

Renji had seen everything through the keyhole and he chuckled '_Well that didn't take very long now did it?' _The red haired shinigami decided to go out and give the two lovebirds some alone time, but little did HE know that he was in for an unexpected surprise of his own.

**So who is going to surprise Renji? I think you ALL know who the black haired- ACK! I ALMOST GAVE IT AWAY! YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ADIOS!**


	4. Renji's Unexpected Surprise

Renji opened the door and got the shock of his life. Standing in front of him was Rukia and she was bawling her eyes out. "Rukia?! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The poor black haired girl managed to stammer out:"I-I-Ichigo he a-a-and Senna th-th-they..." She cried even harder. "Why did this have to happen? I thought he liked me Renji! I thought he liked ME!" she started to cry again, so Renji took her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Listen Rukia, I know that you may not want to hear this, but those two are falling in love." The girl stiffened. "Now look, I know that you're upset Rukia but I don't want you to try and interfere with those two. They love each other and there is nothing that you, me or anyone else can do about it." Rukia sobbed into a pillow. "I HATE THIS! EVERYTIME I FALL FOR SOMEONE, I GET MY HEART TORN OUT! IT'S NOT FAIR!" the poor shinigami was hysterical now.

Renji felt his heart break. He HATED seeing her like this. "Rukia listen, don't be so upset. There are still people that care about you." The girl was furious. "WHO CARES ABOUT SOMEONE AS USELESS AS ME?! NAME ONE PERSON THAT ACTUALLY CARES! NAME ONE RENJI!" Renji put his arms around her and let the girl cry into his chest. "Okay Rukia, I'll name you one person that cares about you. He's right in front of you."

Her head snapped up. "What? How could you care about someone as weak and useless as me!" Renji had had just about ENOUGH of this. "SHADDUP! he roared. YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! YOU'RE THE KINDEST, SMARTEST, AND MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN!" Then he realized what he had just said, and he turned red and clapped his hands over his mouth to prevent anything else from getting out.

Rukai would have NONE of that."What else Renji? What else do you see in me?" Renji gulped and forced the words from his mouth "I-I I see everything, In my eyes you are perfect Rukia!" She gasped. "You have feelings for me?" This was _the _hardest thing Renji had ever done. "I-I-I-I-I- YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" He shouted this at the top of his lungs. Tears started to stream down Rukia's face.

Renji was heartbroken. '_No I won't cry!' "_I understand Rukia." he said as the tears began to pour down his face. "NO! Why am I crying?! I have nothing to be sad about! I just have something in my eye that's all! Im not crying!" Then he heard words that brougth him renewed hope. "Renji what are you sad? Did you think that I was crying because I was sad? You baka, I'm cryign because I'm _happy. _The truth is I had a crush on you. Then when I saw with that girl a year ago..."

Renji's head snapped up. "I broke up with her a while ago but I thought that you liked Ichigo." Rkia continued to cry tears of joy. "I used to until... well you know. NOW I have a crush on someone with red hair..." Renji's eyes widened. _'Dear gods please let it be me!' _As if she was reading his mind, Rukia smiled. "Yes Renji, I have a crush on you again. But since you know...

In the blink of an eye Renji found his lips locked with Rukia's. The two shingami enjoyed the kiss, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Renji felt like he was on cloud 9, as did Rukia. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes savoring the moment. Then they kissed again, and this time the put MUCH more passion into it. Rukia moaned as Renji slid his ongue into her mouth and he was wuite surprised when she did the same to him. 'W_oah! She's full of energy!'_ They were so buisy that they didn't notice Ichigo and Senna spying on them. He turned to Senna, a mischevioous grin on his face. "Well come on Senna lets go greet the two lovebirds." Realizing what he planned to do, she nodded eagerly.

A grin crept on to Senna's face as Ichigo slipped his mask on and stealthily made his way over to them. When he was behind the couch he leapt up and Shouted "BOO!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed Ichigo and Senna were roaring with laugther unitl Senna paled and pointed behind Ichigo. The shinigami turned to see a VERY angry Rukia and Renji. "RUUUUUUUUUUN!" He shouted as he and Senna bolted with both of them laughing was Rukai and Renji chased them, hot on their heels. "ICHIGOOOOOOO! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!"


	5. The Ambush

After Renji finally caught Ichigo, Senna and Rukia had to pry his hands of the Orange teen's throat. As Ichigo gasped for air Senna explained her...situation with Ichigo. Much to her surprise, the black haired shinigami smiled.

"Its okay Senna. I see how much you to love each other, and besides- she smiled at Renji who smiled back."-I Have a boyfriend now. She giggled when she saw Ichigo tackle Renji. Now _he_ was the one being chased and the red haired shinigami was running for his life, but to no avail. 1 minute later, Ichigo had caught him and procceded to stomp on the man's groin. Renji was out cold after the 3rd stomp.

Ichigo gave Renji another kick to the forehead and smiled. "I was wondering when that was gonna happen, but you're not getting any comlpliants from me!" He looked at Renji who was just recovering from the beating he had sustained and laughed at him, kissing Senna on the head, while the two girls giggled at their boyfriends antics. Suddenly the two of them stiffened and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "They're back."

The four of them rushed outside and Ichigo snarled when he saw Gannryu and his men hovering in the air. Before he could move, the man dashed down and grabbed Senna.

"NO!" He howled but the white haired man moved before Ichigo could grab her back. Suddenly a man slammed his foot into the Ganryu's stomach forcing the man to double over in pain and dropping Senna in the process. The man grabbed Senna out of the air and then spun to give the man a vicious kick to the face.

The man blurred forward and sped to the ground and gave Senna back to Ichigo. Then Ichigo saw who it was. "Byakuya?! What are you doing here?" The man's only reply was:"Keep her safe Kurosaki." Then he spun around in time to dodge Gannryu's spear.

Ducking under the pole he spun and kicked him in the gut before following up with a slash to the man's leg. Suddenly Ichigo blurred forward and, headbutted Ganryu, stunning him, and forcing him back. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and got into a stance, his eyes blazing with unmatched fury.

"Rukia, Renji, keep Senna safe while Byakuya and I deal with this." He released a massive amount of spiritual pressure as did Byakuya. Ganryu stumbled back and drew another blades. _'This could be trouble.'_ he turned to his men. "Do not interfere in this fight no matter what happens. Understood? " His men nodded obediently. The two powerful Shinigmai blurred forward and their two blades clashed againt Ganryu's.

Ganryu grinned and kicked Byakuya in the gut, only to receive a fist in the face and let out a grunt of pain. Ichigo blurred behind him, not wanting to let the man have the chance to attack again. _'I can't let him win!'_ Ganryu sensed his prescence, but before he could react to it, Ichigo landed a vicious spin kick to his abdomen, then he delivered a back handed punch to the side of the man's face, canceling out the momentum of his powerful kick. _' I have to protect Senna!'_Then Byakuya lunged forward and delivered a series of brutal uppercuts which launched launched the grey haired man up into the air once more. Byakuya prepared himself. _'He's about to go on the offensive.'_

Ganryu hissed in pain and spun upward in the air to stabilize himself and delivered a headbutt to Ichigo's face driving him back. "DIE SHINIGAMI!" He roared and fired a blast boint blank at Ichigo blasting him into a building. Then he shot an even larger Cero down at Byakuya. The brother of Rukia looked down to see his sister beneath him and raised his arms. _'I have to block it!' _

The blast slammed into him, but Byakuya didn't move, he somehow managed to hold of the intense blast. Rukia looked up to see her brother barely holding it back and gasped as it pushed him back. Byakuya looked over his shoulder and saw that the blast was steadily pushing him towards the ground. His eyes widened. _'NO! I CANNOT LOSE HERE!' _With a roar of rage he shoved his Kagyoshi into the blast, tearing it apart. Gannryu was impressed by the man's resolve. He kept his focus on the black haired shinigami, '_this one could be trouble'_. He cackled insanely"Come on shinigami! Is that all you got?!" As he looked down at Byakuya, the Shinigami suddenly attacked from above with a double drop kick to his head, which slamed him down into the ground. As he staggered to his feet, Byakuya got in front of him and landed a double uppercut to the his face and sent to him back up into the air._ 'I must protect Rukia!'_

Appearing in front of Ganryu, spun himself like a gyroscope, landing several hits with his blade before delivering straight punch sending Ranmyaku hurtling backwards... directly into Byakuya's sword. "It's over Gannryu. You cannot beat me." The man cackled insanely and pulled the blade out of his chest. Then he spun and delivered a brutal drop kick to Byakuya's head, slamming him hard into the dirt. Rukia rushed over to her brother. "Brother! Are you allright?!" He moaned in pain. Ichgio leapt out of the wreckage and hovered in the air, amazed at the power that Gannryu had just displayed.

Then he got the shock of his life as amazingly, all of Gannryu's wounds, including the massive hole in his chest, healed. "Do you really think I'll go down so easily?! NOW ITS MY TURN!" Green energy flared around him, and he disapeared. The next thing Ichigo knew, he was slammed facefirst into the dirt.

Before he could move the man grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a nearby building. Then he felt intense pain as Byakuya's kagyoshi slammed into him, tearign the flesh form his bones. The insane man turned to face Byakuya, who now had his Kagyoshi spinning around him. "Do you think that'll save you, shinigami?!" Byakuya's eyes hardened."We shall see." With that being said his Kagyoshi lunged toward the man, but he simply knocked the pink petals aside with his twin blades. Then he got in front of Byakuya. '_This is pathetic, he's no match for me at full power.'_ then he landed a two handed swing sending the shinigami straight into the ground, Gannryu followed this up with a quick blast, rendering Byakuya unconcious. "Time to finish you off." The man aimed a blast directly a Byakuya's head, but suddenly he felt Ichigo's reaitsu shoot up. _'So he's still alive. Good. I wanted to have some more fun with him to pay him back for last time.'_

At that moment Ichigo shot out of the wrecked building with a roar of rage. Ganryu saw him coming and began his counter attack. Ichigo went for a kick to the waist which Gannryu blocked, then a punch to the face which the man easily dodged. "You're too slow Shinigami!" Then Gannryu let loose a rapid barrage of punches to the teen's gut, after a moment Ichigo desperately slashed at his gut, But the man easily swatted it aside, and immediately went into a rapid spin and landed a downward kick on Ichigo's skull. Ichigo staggered back, holding his bleeding forehead. _'This is bad, I can seem to land a hit on him! '_Ichgio aimed swung at him once again, but with a flick of the wrist Gannryu diverted the attack and countered with a punch to Ichio's gut and then a brual kick to the teen's face.

Ichigo slashed down hard and was rewarded with a large gash on Gannryu's armor, shattering it. Then the teen went for a upward swing but Gannryu caught him by the upper arm, so Ichigo's elbow was pointing at his face. "Big mistake ya old geezer!" Ichigo hissed as he swittched his hold on Zangetsu so that now the balde was less than an inch form the man's face. "DIE!" he shoved the blade into Gannry's eye, but the man didn't even flinch. Instead, he simply used his other hand to pull the blade out and his eye simply grew back.Then he took Zangetsu and rammed it into Ichigo's stomach. The shingami screamed in pain as he stumbled back**. **Ichigo painfully yanked the blade out, trying to ignore the intense pain. Gannryu stalked towards him, the green energy whirling around him like a tornado.

"Its over shinigami. You lost. Now give me the girl or I'll simply kill you and your allies and take her anway." Ichigo's response was soft at first, but it grew until he was yelling it at the top of his lungs**. **"No...no...no...no...no... NO!" His head snapped up and his eyes turned yellow. Then his mask started to grow onto his face, but this time he did not ressist it and his hollow noticed**. _'So king, you're actually letting me have some fun this time?" _**Ichigo's response was instantaeous, his voice filled with rage. _**"**YES! KILL HIM! SLAUGHTER HIM! TEAR HIM AND HIS MEN TO PIECES! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, BUT JUST KIIIIIIIIILL THEM!"_ His hollow laughed insanely as Ichigo gave him full and total control_**. 'ALL RIGHT! KNOW YOU'RE TALKING SENSE!'** _

Gannryu stiffened as he felt the dark energy come from Ichigo.The mask grew until it completeley covered the left half of his face. Ichigo's head snapped up. "DIE!" then blurred forward grabbed him by the face and darted towards a nearby building. With an insane laugh, he dragged Gannryu by the face along the entire side of the building before tossing him along the ground. Gannryu stood up and cleaned the dirt off of himself. "Much better shinigami, what is your name?" His hollow chuckled. "Name? HAH! I don't have a name!" With that he raised Zangetsu over his head and sladhed towards the man and a black Getsuga shot out at him. Gannryu jumped over it and Ichigo fired of several more as he landed.

Gannryu prepared to jump but he suddnely felt a hand on his shoulder, and Ichigo slammed him into the dark energy. He landed on his feet and watched the thick cloud of smoke. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? COME ON, I'M NOT EVEN WARMED UP YET!"

Gannryu shot out of the ground behind Ichigo and landed a kick to the side of his head, but Ichigo did a flip to stabilize himself and counter attacked with a vicious kick towards his gut, which was blocked by him grabbing Ichigo's leg and throwing him into the air. As soon as he was above him, Ichigo put his hand out. "Getsuga Tenshou." Once he saw it Gannryu raised both blades over his head to block it, but the power of the black wave proved to be too much and one blade shattered before the wave dispersed. Ichigo charged towards the man and clashed his words against Gannryu's.

Then Gannryu saw the man smile and before he knew what was happening, the mask suddenly grew over Ichigo's entire face and he bit down hard on the man' shoulder. Gannryu screamed in pain as the shrap fangs pierced his flesh. Then with asharp tug Ichigo pulled a huge chunk of flesh out of the man's shoulder. Gannryu's green energy dimmed. _'I'm taking too much damage from this shingami. I need to end this now.'_ He backflipped away and summoned all of his energy into his blade.

Ichigo saw this and prepared to put everything into his next attack, "YOU ARE FINISHED GANNRYU!" He ran full tilt at him, blade glowing with black energy. "BRING IT ON SHINIGAMI! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO NOT LIVE PAST THIS DAY!" Gannryu charged forward and their blades met. He saw the masked man smile and then suddenly he couldn't feel his legs. When their aura's faded, He saw that Ichigo had cut of the lower half of his body. And before he could scream in agony, he vanished into smoke.

The hollow turned to the rest of Gannryu's men, who were shocked that their leader was now dead. "DIIIIIIIIIIE!" He howled. "GETSUGA TENSHOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He loosed a HUGE wave of black energy at them at they were immediately burnt to a crisp. Then he walked over to Byakuya and shook his head chuckling. The hollow placed his hand over Byakuya and began to heal him. "Gee you really do suck at this don't you?" Byakuya mumbled something abotu how much he hated hollows. After he was healed enough to stand, Ichigo used Zangetsu's hilt to smash the mask, returning control to himself. He picked up the sword and tossed it to Byakuya.

"Thanks for the help. You can do whatever you want with his sword. Then it dawned on him. "You came here to Spy on Rukia didn't you?" The Shingami captain immediatley shushed Ichigo.

"Yes Kurosaki I did. And now that I have seen that she is safe with Renji, I shall take my leave. Farewell." Then he turned to Renji and Rukia. "So guys what did you think?" Renji smiled and gave him a thumbs up whil Rukia slapped her head "Showoff." she mumbled.

The Senna tackled the weary shinigami to the ground. She sobbed as she held him tight. "Don't you EVER do that again! You almost died! Then what would I have done?! I would've been al by myself-and-and- Ichigo silenced her by placing a finger against her lips. His expression was that of a man who had just gotten everything and anything that he could possibly want.

"Don't worry Senna. I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him, her eyes still moist with tears. "Promise?" "I promise." And with that she rammed her lips against his and kissed her boyfriend with all of her might.

That night the 'other world' was destroyed by the kidoua (don't remember the name!) cannon

**THE END!**


	6. Frying Pan

Ichigo yawned blearily as he opened his sleepy brown eyes, adjusting the green covers so that they covered his chest. He looked this way and that, trying to remember the blur of events that had gone by in the past few days. '_Oi, was that all a dream, or-Nope.'_

The Ryoka couldn't help but smile as he looked down, and found himself staring into a pair of amber eyes. _'DEFINITELY not a dream!'_She grinned up at him, and traced a hand up and down his chest as she pressed her voluptuous body against his toned one, forcing him down against the white mattress, the green blanket exposing her upper body, and her magenta colored strapless bra.

Her voice was soft and sweet as she briefly pressed her lavender lips against his in a a kiss, making his lips tingle from the contact as she pulled away."Morning Ichigo. How did you sleep?" The shinigami grinned as he allowed her to push him back down. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. "I slept great. How about you? Anymore of those nightmares?"

She shook her head, a wide grin on her face as she remembered how they had gotten together. "Of course not silly! I haven't had any since that night!"

Ichigo grinned like the idiot he was, as he ruffled her long purple hair, no longer tied up in a ponytail. "Duh. I just wanted to mess with your head a bit. Keep you on your toes-mmph."

Senna silenced him with another kiss, gently pressing her scantily clad body against him, the fabric of her undergarments rustling agianst his long green pajama bottoms as she gave of a soft moan of ecstasy.

"Ichigo, I love you."

He smiled as she stared down at him waiting for his reply. And he gave it, by gently reaching up to place his hand on her neck, pulling her back down as he did so, whispering his response. "And I love you to Senna."

With that, their lips met slowly and softly, then longer, then harder and faster as the two shinigami began to really get into their little make out session, both of them soaking up their love for one another...

_'Good god, I love her..._

--

Isshin looked up from reading the morning paper, and the Father grinned as he watChed the two of them stagger downstairs, Senna clad in an over-sized orange t-shirt of Ichigo's. He calmly waited for his son to finish coming down, then leapt up, pushing of the table, shaking it and forcing Karin to hold it down as he did his usual morning routine. Yuzu sighed as she saw the mischievous grin on Senna's face. "Uh dad, maybe you should'nt-

Too late.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNIGN ICH-OOF!"

THIS time, Senna beat Ichigo to the punch, grabbing a nearby frying pan and promptly bopping the incoming man over the head with said object, effectively stunning him and KOing him instantly as he slid of it, and onto the floor with a thud.

Ichigo gaped at her rather...excessive actions, then saw the playful smile on her face. "Jeez. Don't you know your own- OW!"

Now, he found himself bonked over the head with the same frying pan,and he growle din annoaynce as he held the growin g bump on his head. Senna laughed hysterically as he held his forehead in pain, her body shaking with held back giggles. "Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" Ichigo glared angrily at her for this, his bronw eyes blazing. "HEY! Whaddya think you're- YIKES!"

He was forced to duck as she swiped at him again, instead boppng Isshin who was just rising to his feet, and knocking the poor man out once again. She cocked her head curiosuly as Karin and Yuzu gave her a confused stare, turning to Ichigo now, her own tone confused. "Ichigo, do you peole use this to whack everybody over the head?"

The Ryoka face faulted at this, the house shaking as he did so. An instant later, he leapt ot his feet, and grabbed the deadly pan out of her hand, holding it tightly. "NO! You use it for cooking! Not smacking people! NOW C'MERE!"

Senna let out a squeal as Ichgio cahsed after her with the frying pan, easily outrunning the tired Kursoaki. "You'll never catch me!" Ichigo merely ran faster, the frying pan raised hig over his head, his tone evil as they ran arround the table, Yuzu bursting into a giggling fit, while Karin merelue shook her head, a bemused smile on her face, her black hair swaying back and forth. "They're defintiely the perfect pair. They're a bunch of idiots.

"COME BACK HERE! LET'S SEE HOW YOYU LIKE BEING BONKED WITH THIS THING!"


End file.
